As a method for growing a silicon carbide single crystal (SiC single crystal), a sublimation method is known in which a silicon carbide single crystal is grown on a seed substrate (seed crystal) fixed to a pedestal by subliming a silicon carbide source material within a crucible. The silicon carbide single crystal is separated from the pedestal and then cut to have a predetermined thickness, and thereby a silicon carbide single crystal substrate is manufactured.
Japanese Patent Laying-Open No. 2009-102196 describes a method for manufacturing a silicon carbide single crystal in which a SiC single crystal grown by a sublimation method is separated from a seed crystal in an interface between the SiC single crystal and the seed crystal, at a position in the SiC single crystal.
Japanese Patent Laying-Open No. 2009-298659 describes a method for manufacturing a silicon carbide single crystal in which a crucible lid body (pedestal) is cut first in an interface between a seed crystal on which a SiC single crystal is grown and the crucible lid body to separate the SiC single crystal from the crucible lid body.